The First Winter Spirit
by kitty1872
Summary: [AU] Ever wonder who was the winter spirit before Jack Frost was? Her name is Elsa Winter, and thanks to Mother Nature and MiM she has become the first seasonal and Winter Spirit. But there someone in the shadow, who want to ruin her second chance of life.


**The First Winter Spirit**

**Chapter 1: A Second Chance **

Elsa jolted awake to find herself in a clearing with new fresh layer of snow on it. The trees were also covered in snow, and she was all alone with the moon shining down brightly down on the landscape. As she was getting know her surrounding, she realize she was still wearing her wool gray dress. Than it all start coming back to her. Tears starting to well up in Elsa's eyes, she remember the witch hunt and how she save her little sister life but at the cost of her own. She closed her eyes to try to stop the tears from letting the tears out but it was too late. She felt so lonely right now, outside at night. For some odd reason just the sight of the moon make for feel less lonely somehow. "Please don't cry my child, for the Man in Moon and I have chosen you become the Spirit of Winter." Elsa eyes moved from the moon to a where she heard the voice. The owner of the voice was a girl with long raven black, who was about her age. The girl was wearing the strangest thing about the girl was, that her dress she was wearing was made out of leaves, which covered most of her body that it was dragging a little on the snow.

"W-Who are you and who is the Man in Moon?" Elsa said with a little quiver.

"My name Seraphina; you might know me by mine other name, Mother Nature" said the strange green eyed girl, with a smile. "And for the second question I believe you already met him" she said nodded at the moon." "Yes sure, I am the tooth fairy" Elsa said while rolling her eyes. She doesn't know what was going on with this girl right now. The girl to Elsa surprised giggled. "I would say that if I you if you don't want Tooth to find out.

"Wait are you saying that this 'Tooth' this the tooth fairy than?"

"Yes" She said without hesitation with a smile "You know what you're crazy, and I have better things to do than to talk crazy talk with you." Elsa said finally turning her back on the girl. Right now she need to find her sister ,as well as figure out why she was still alive when the last she remember she had died but it was a fuzzy of how she died. "I don't think looking for your sister, Annelie, is not a very good idea, Elsa." Elsa stopped just as she was about to exit the clearing. Her mind was reeling with thoughts and questions.

_Who was this girl?_

_How did she know my name and most importantly_

_How does she know_,_Annelie's name?_

Mother Nature was now standing next to Elsa and looking her straight in the eye and said "Look I know you have a lot of questions right now and no answers to none of them. But whatever happened in your life up until your death is in the past now. The best thing to do is not live in the past and look forward to the future. Trust me I know how you feel losing someone I love and wishing I could go back and fix things up so it everything can go back the way the use to be. I have to learn it the hard way. So right now, you need to leave your past life you use to live and look forwarded to the future."

After a few moments of silences between the two girls, Elsa finally said. "So what do I do now, Seraphina? I am dead and yet I was given another chance of life. Why is that?"

"That is because, my dear Elsa, that I have been charge of the season for a long time now that I have forgotten how long. So I came to Manny and ask him if he can help me pick four unselfish people who sacrifice their lives for other. So he and I are choosing four people to become a spirit of a season. And you, Elsa are firat we have chose. You are the winter spirit. Your job will be to change fall into winter. You will have to keep winter in balance, if you don't than the world will go chaos."

Even thou Elsa was listening to every word Seraphina was saying to she could help of what her name was going to be now since the Elsa she lived was now died. "Seraphina, I was wondering now that Elsa Ness is now dead, what would my name be now for my new life as a winter spirit"

"Well since you are still the person you were in your past life. I believe changing your name a little, so the person you were in the past is who are now, in your new life. You are still the Elsa that you were in the past but now born anew. So your new name will be Elsa Winter intend of Elsa Ness from now on. You will keep part of the name that you had

Elsa nodded. "Now come, You have a lot to learn before the next winter set in." Mother Nature said grabbing Elsa's hand as they headed into the forest.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

From the shadows of the tree line, a dark figure was watching the event that was unfolding in the clearing. This wasn't too far to see what was happening but far from being noticeable. The dark figure was carrying a large scythe and was clothed in a black cloak with a hood over its head. This dark being was Death. Some call him the Angel of Death, Shinigami, The one Who-Rides-a-Pale-White-Horse, Thanatos, and the list go on. He worked with Mother Nature and Man in Moon for a long time so that this Elsa was to bring back as one of spirits of the seasons. The Man in Moon has a bad habit of snatching souls from him, so the souls can be resserected into spirits. The reason this time was different was that Death, in the last hundred years, has been slowly picking out a few souls to become his helpers. Death's helper were different from any of the others spirits' helper was become they were a mortal before they become his helpers. So once he heard from Mother Nature getting spirits for each season. So he asked if he can help since he himself had helpers that were once morals.

"Keep an eye on her, Manny. Make sure she doesn't leave the path that you make her for. If not, that you will have trouble on your part. And I wouldn't be surprised if Pitch finds in an interest in her. And given that he was behind the Black Plague in some way or another. I can not think he will try something again soon and it might have to do with Elsa in someway or another "

Death listens to the Man in Moon reply to what Death had said.

"Yes, I would agree with you, that he would see Elsa being some kind of grand-daughter or sometime like that in a twist way. And him being so isolation, who knows what he would do so he will be on top again." Death said to the moon as his way into the darkness.

* * *

**(note this chapter is still under some editting)**

**This is an AU keep in mind. In this AU, Elsa was a normal person BEFORE she died and Man in Moon and Mother Nature (btw not an oc. This Mother Nature is from Guardians of the Children book series) decide to make her the first Winter Spirit (aka before Jack Frost) by at least two hundred and fifty years or so (about in the late the 15 century).**

**I really just did this two-shot to take a short break from my kingdom hearts story for a bit. Also I had this idea stuck in my head for a while now. So I decide to kill two birds with one stone.**

**P.S**

**Also the reason I came up with this is that ever since I watch ROTG for the first time, I have always wonder who brought winter before Jack (if that was possible). But a year later after I watch Frozen for the first time and with all of the Jelsa going around it just kind of clicked really.**

**Another note: this isn't a Jelsa story. **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoying part one of this two-shot. Please leave a review positive or negative**

**~Midnight**


End file.
